Raccoon-Folk
Common Knowledge There was once a tribe of Meirleach - which can be described as tricksters, much like your mystics and thieves. They operated very much like the human tale of Hopkin Rabi who would raid the treasury wagons sent to the king of Ríkur Móḋirasni, and then distribute it to the poor workers and villagers of Sórryfólk. Residence Emberlight Biology Biological information such as Physical Appearance, gestation length. Raccoon-Folk live up to around 50 years, though they mature around the age of 16. Religion/Culture When they reside by themselves they usually adopt a system of lords and chieftain councils. But more frequently they are found within societies of others and thereby conform to local laws. Such as it is on the Isle of Emberlight, a part of the Feral Isles. They generally tend to be merchants and seers, but some are adventurous enough to travel and see the world of Orelisle. Curiously enough, very few tend to follow in the bandit footsteps of their ancestors in that suspicions remain high and tension is easily caused in mixed populations. They are frequently hunted by poachers and pirates and other raiders of the Feral Isles for their fur. Religiously, raccoon-kin continued the worship of the Meirleach deities. They recognize a pantheon of eleven deities who together form the Tree of Existence. The most revered is Sluaghadhán, the deity of trickery and thievery. Next to him is Cunohelius, the guardian hound. From there dwell the three duilleoga or vines. The first, Duille na Saol or Vine of Life. Within this vine exist the deities of fishing and herding - Bradán and Lóegaire respectively and Ainmhithe, goddess of hunting. The second vine is Duille Draíochta or Vine of Mysticism. Here lies Cuidightheleach of Benevolence and Fáelán of Magyk. The third and final is that of Duille Bháis or Death, the residence of the Bringer of War and Pestilence Cadeyrn, Dúbhshláine of all that is dark, black, and defiant, and Drust - deity of tumult and riot. A fourth realm exists in the Branch of Humanity or Brainse Daonnachta. Here resides the deities of Love, Caratacos and of Kindness, Elisedd. These two are more commonly celebrated in village wide ceremonies. Finally, above Sluaghadhán and Cunohelius is Máel Sechnaill - the God of Gods if one will who is believed to have humbled himself to the mortal realm to guide the Meirleach as the first Cynwrig or hero chief. Tree of Existence Roots: God of gods: Máel Sechnaill (The Elk) Trunk: Stoc Crann, celebrated in Autumn: Sluaghadhán (The Raccoon) and Cunohelius (The Wolf) Branch: Brainse Daonnachta: Communal Festivals The Three Vines: Trí Duilleoga Duille na Saol: Celebrated in the Summer, farm and groth Duille Draíochta: Celebrated in the Spring, magyk and rebirth Duille Bháis: Celebrated in the Winter, death and rest History Any major historical events or happenings that impacted the race or where they were living. You know… History. Further/Related Information Other information or events or people that are related to this Race. Category:Playable Races